Support System
by MrsWhovian
Summary: Post-ep for "Over My Dead Body". A scene that I feel like this episode was missing. Dom isn't on his own when he's waiting for news about Lofty.


"Get him out of here," Serena commanded. "Take him to my office."

Dom shook his head in frustration as the nurse ushered him away from the viewing window. Staying one step ahead of him, Dom reached Serena's office first, quickly closing the door behind him and closing the blinds. He waited until he heard the nurse walk away, before putting his head in his hands and let out tears of fear and worry. He was praying to a God he didn't believe in for a miracle. At the end of the day, he was a doctor; he knew how these surgeries ended the majority of the time.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in theatre, Sacha could feel his frown deepening as he concentrated on assisting Serena.

"I'm worried about him," he admitted.

"Me too," Serena agreed. "If he gets through this surgery it'll be a miracle."

"No," Sacha said, "I mean Dom. He will have locked himself in your office, on his own, and will be driving himself mad. He'll be playing all their arguments over in his head, working out worst case scenarios, and whatever the outcome here, he'll have convinced himself that Lofty has died before we even close him up."

"You're right. What should we do?"

* * *

Ange signed the bottom of the last of her post-op notes when her phone rang. Reaching to grab it out of her purse, she didn't look at the caller ID before picking up.

"Hello?"

"_Ange, it's Sacha."_

Frowning at the worry that was clearly coming through his voice, Ange felt a knot form in her stomach.

"Sacha, what's wrong?"

"_Lofty's hurt. Really badly. Serena and I are performing brain surgery and a splenectomy on him right now, but one pupil is already blown, there's been some bleeding, and, well, it's not looking good. We need a miracle."_

Ange felt her breath catch in her throat, but she could only think of one thing.

"Dom?"

"_He's in pieces. He was watching the surgery until Serena sent him out, he should be in her office, but he's on his own, and if I know him like I think I do, he's going to be catastrophizing as we speak."_

Understanding what Sacha was getting at, Ange nodded before remembering that she was talking on her phone.

"Got it. I'm on my way."

* * *

Dom wiped his eyes as he heard a gentle knock at the door. Expecting it to be someone looking for Serena, he stayed quiet, until he heard a familiar voice murmur his name through the door. Knowing who it would be, he opened the door wide enough for Ange to slip in, before closing it behind her and turning to face her.

"Sacha called," Ange explained. "I didn't want you to be on your own. Just in case."

"He might die," Dom sobbed, no longer bothering to wipe the tears away. "I was so horrible to him, and I told him I wanted a divorce, and I didn't mean it, and I love him, and I don't want him to die!"

"Oh sweetheart," Ange sighed, lifting her hand to rest it on Dom's cheek. "Listen to me. Lofty knows that you love him, and that you only said those things in anger. You know why? Because I bet he said things in anger too, and he still loves you. I see it every time he looks at you."

Dom nodded. "What if I don't get another chance to tell him I love him?"

"You cannot think like that Dom," Ange said firmly. "I know it's hard, and I know you know all the statistics, but you have to keep the faith right now."

Ange waited for Dom to nod his head, showing that he heard what she said, before pulling him close, wrapping her arms around her son as he clutched on to her, sobbing into her neck.

"I'm so scared," he admitted, stumbling over his feet slightly as she guided him to the sofa next to the door."

"I know sweetheart, I know," Ange whispered, running one hand through his hair.

Ange waited to see if Dom had anything else to say, but when he just held on tighter to her, she simply settled back on the sofa, rubbing his back with one hand, with her other arm wrapped around his shoulders, silently letting him know that she was there for him.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Ange was pulled out of her daydream by the sound of the office door opening. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Serena step in, closing the door behind her.

"Dominic," Ange whispered, slightly concerned that he was so deep in thought that he hadn't heard the door open.

Startled, Dom pulled back, immediately springing to his feet when he saw Serena. He opened his mouth to ask the questions spinning around his head, but when he realised he didn't know where to start, he simply closed his mouth again and waited.

"He made it through surgery," Serena started, holding her hands in front of her to stop him jumping in, "But he's in a critical situation. The next few hours are crucial, and I need you to prepare yourself that there's still a chance that he might not make it."

Pausing, Serena took in the scene in front of her. Ange was standing with her hand covering her mouth, whilst Dom had just sunk back on to the sofa. Ange appeared to come back to alertness first, and she just nodded at Serena, who smiled sympathetically, patted Dom's shoulder, and left the room, Ange immediately moving to sit back down next to Dom.

"Dom?"

"I'm okay," he whispered.

"No, you're not. And I'm not expecting you to be. You don't have to hide how you're feeling from me."

Nodding, Dom hesitantly turned back to his mum, wanting to ask for her comfort, but not knowing how to.

Ange noticed him struggling to articulate his thoughts, and playing with his fingers. As his arms repeatedly raised and fell slightly, before he rubbed his hands up and down his arms, she suddenly realised what he wanted. What he needed. The comfort of his mother.

"Hey," she whispered, raising her arms to him. "You never have to feel awkward asking for this. You never need to ask. I'm here. I'm your mum. Come here."

Thankful that she knew what he was trying to ask, Dom fell forward, feeling a small amount of tension leave his body as he was enveloped in his mother's arms. Lifting his feet up on to the sofa, he curled into her, his arms wrapped around her waist and his head resting on her shoulder, his eyes and forehead pressed into the crook of her neck. Shifting to allow Dom to get comfortable, Ange wrapped her arms around his shoulders and back, placing gentle kisses in his hair as she tried to comfort him as much as she could.

Right now, Dom was her priority. He was hurting, and she wanted to be there for her son.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Is anybody else starting to get annoyed by the lack of Ange/Dom content on Holby right now? The Isaac storyline was a great bonding opportunity, and they seem to have just let that part of the storyline go. What do you guys think?**


End file.
